


Reunited

by DrChaseMeridian



Series: The R Series [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: Bruce and Barbara meet after Jim's funeral.Set in the future. Between BTAS and Batman Beyond.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Series: The R Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bativyship183](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bativyship183/gifts).



> There was once a AO3 story about Bruce/Barbara traveling together after Jim's funeral. I believe it was deleted. It inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Gifted to BatIvyShip because I am anticipating the depths Batman/Batgirl will face in future chapters of the next series.

The moment felt surreal. The Joker. Two Face. Numerous members of the Gotham Mafia. Even dirty cops. She spent so much of her childhood accepting that one of them would be behind the death of James Gordon. She had been to enough police funerals as a girl to know this.

Instead he rested in a casket. At a small funeral. Dying of an undetected cancer a few years after retirement. 

They played board games in the hospital. And watched his favorite television series. His final day of life they went Christmas shopping together. 

Her husband, Sam, pointed to the entrance of the Cathedral. Bruce Wayne stood in the back trying not to make a scene. But everyone took a moment to stare. 38 year old Barbara Gordon didn’t need to look back. She always knew when he entered a room, unexpected. 

Hours Later 

The snow mixed with the fresh rain. 

“The Montoyas just made it to the airport. Maybe we should wait for them?” Sam asked.  
“I’m going to sneak into dad’s apartment. Check on his mail. Then I’ll be back to see them.” Barbara said.  
“You want me to come?” Sam asked. 

She kissed him on the cheek. 

“You stay here. Make sure the tab doesn’t get too high. I’ll sneak out.” Barbara said. 

Barbara made it out through the kitchen. Her father’s apartment was walking distance from here. 

“Do you need a ride?” she heard a voice say. 

Bruce was on a FoxZero. An all electric motorcycle that looked 50 years ahead of its time. Leather jacket. Suit pants. Gray hair. It was almost comical. 

“You were supposed to send flowers or a card.” she said.  
“I don’t know anything about flowers. Alfred usually knew that stuff. So I covered the funeral.” he said.  
“You always had a way of saving the GCPD money, Bruce.” Barbara said.  
“Hop on.” He said.  
“I’m not your sidekick.” she said.  
“Would you like to hop on?” he asked. 

They entered her father’s apartment. Jim’s two bedroom apartment smelled of pipe and day old Chinese Take Out. 

“How long ago did Alfred pass away?” Barbara asked.  
“Two years ago.” Bruce said.  
“Guessing you haven’t found a replacement?” Barbara asked.  
“It’s hard enough to find someone to trust. But impossible to find someone to be loyal and deal with my bullshit.” Bruce said.  
“I feel like you’d get a few smiles from creeping them out.” Barbara said.  
“Maybe.” Bruce said.  
“You never laughed when you’d go through that window and scare the shit out of Dad?” Barbara said.  
“The magician doesn’t share these things.” Bruce said. 

Barbara reached into a cabinet and found Jim’s old Scotch. She poured a glass for them.  
“When’s the last time you got to talk to Dad?” she asked.  
Bruce didn’t make eye contact as she handed him a glass. 

“You visited him whenever I left for work. Didn’t you?” Barbara said.  
He gave a slight nod.  
“As Bruce or Batman?” she asked.  
“Mostly Batman.” he said. 

She rolled her eyes and drank. 

“Did you finally reveal your secret identity?” she asked.  
“I suspected he knew after I had a run in with Mr. Freeze , twenty or so years ago.” he said.  
“Men and their mysteries.” she said. 

“You’re doing a nice job as Commissioner. It’s hard to rank all of the ways he was proud of you.” Bruce said.  
“He fought the war so I could get credit for the peace.” she said.  
“You were a soldier in that war too, Barbara.” Bruce said.  
“Dad lived to 76. Alfred to 80. Why does it feel like it’ll be so tough?” Barbara asked.  
“I never taught myself how to live without Alfred. Or Jim.” Bruce said.  
“The apartment goes on sale next week.” Barbara said.  
“Do you want me to buy it?” Bruce asked.  
“I guess you can if you want to. It’s not worth much. The Commissioner of Metropolis was able to buy two houses and served the city for only 12 years.” Barbara said.  
“Maybe he kept this place for the memories.” Bruce said. 

They finished their drinks. 

“Ok. Before I sell it. You have to tell me how you snuck in here.” Barbara said.  
“Huh?” Bruce said.  
“I thought I saw you on the fire escape one night but how you opened the window...” Barbara said.  
“Sit in this chair. And read… this book.” Bruce said. 

Barbara sat in Jim’s old chair. Facing away from the window. He handed her a book.

“I want you to read it. Don’t focus on the window.” Bruce said.  
“Fine.” she said.  
The familiar breeze blew behind her. She turned around and saw the half open window. 

By the time she closed it Bruce was behind her. She was shocked even though she was used to it and let out a cold exhale. 

“No. I mean. Go outside and do the trick.” Barbara said. 

Getting furious, she turned around. She hadn’t been chest to chest with Bruce Wayne in almost twelve years. 

Bruce looked towards Jim’s unused closet in the study. 

“I’m confused.” Barbara said. 

Bruce walked her to the closet. He opened it and snuck inside. 

“When Alfred got sick one summer I made this.” he said. 

He showed her a keyfob with three black buttons. 

“Button one.” Bruce said. 

He pressed it and the sound of a buzzer came on. It was hard to register if it came from the apartment next door or their door. 

“All of these years dad would complain that the neighbor’s buzzer was too loud.” Barbara said. 

Bruce grinned. 

“Button two.” Bruce said. 

The phone rang twice. 

“Go ahead. Answer it.” Bruce said. 

Barbara picked up the phone. 

“Good evening. This is your local utility provider letting you know that you are available for an amazing reduced rate….” Barbara said. 

“Your dad always faced the door when he answered the phone. Figuring it might be a call from the Station to come back in.” Bruce said. 

“But how did you get in the apartment?” Barbara said. 

“Press button three.” Bruce said. 

She pressed button three. The window opened. 

“Now twice.” Bruce said. 

She double clicked. The window to Jim’s spare bedroom opened. 

“Now three times.” Bruce said. 

Every window in the house shut. 

“Almost every time I’d just sneak in through this room. Wait for him to get comfortable. Open the window behind him. And just enter the room from the door to face him.” Bruce said. 

“How about his office?” Barbara asked. 

“I’d enter through the window. Then jump out to the side of the wall and grab onto an awaiting grappling gun to fly to the top of the roof.” Bruce said. 

“Rooftop?” Barbara asked. 

“Utility closet on the roof had a secret door. Had to wait for everyone to leave. If you noticed I stopped doing it after Bane broke every bone in my body.” Bruce said. 

“If I ever become Commissioner I’ll just set up cameras.” Barbara said, quoting herself from her teenage years. 

“I hope you do.” Bruce said. 

Barbara turned her back. Bruce cried for a moment. Bruce offered her a hug. 

“No.” Barbara said. 

“It’s okay. I loved him too.” Bruce said. 

“I’m not crying about him.” Barbara said. 

She picked up her keys and began to head to the door. 

“Barbara. Can you say it for me?” Bruce said. 

“It’s irreversible. Maybe I was a bitch. But you were too 'you'. Saying it is pointless, Bruce.” Barbara said. 

“You’re right. We’re both grieving.” Bruce said. 

“No. You’re grieving. Or you’re plotting. I don’t know. Don’t make me miss you or us on the day of my father’s funeral. I’m Barbara Gordon. Not a fucking cliche.” Barbara said. 

He shrugged. Finished his drink. And propped up his jacket. Starting to leave without saying goodbye. 

“Alfred told me before he died. To try to stop doing the alone thing. I was just respecting his wishes.” Bruce said. 

Barbara rushed up to Bruce. Stood there with tears covering her cheeks. And slapped him. 

“You had two years to reach out to me.” she said. 

Bruce looked like he was ready to spar back. But he felt her crash into him and kiss him. 

“Stop wearing these stupid fucking leather jackets. It looks like you’re having a midlife crisis.” Barbara said. 

Bruce felt her backside. He trembled, believing that they’d never experience this again. 

She pushed him to the ground. He was rusty. 

“You know it’s for riding the bike.” he said, making his way to her neck. 

He let her stop for a moment as she pulled her hair from the bun. They looked at each other, giving each other an opportunity to stop this from continuing. 

“And this new all black batsuit. Are you not showing off your mouth so people don’t know you’re old?” Barbara asked. 

“All of this coming from a vigilante who turned into a cop.” Bruce said. 

“At least something hasn’t changed.” Barbara said, feeling his cock through his jeans. 

“When did you know this was happening?” Bruce said. 

“When I lied about needing to leave the party.” Barbara said. 

She pushed down her underwear and leggings and motioned for him to unbuckle his pants. 

“It’s been awhile.” Bruce said. 

“Comfort me.” Barbara pleaded. 

Despite being wet, her pussy was too tight for Bruce to simply push all the way through. It was almost as if he was breaking her in. 

“Oh… Barbara.” His body felt pleasure but there was a confused sadness in his face.  
“Don’t tell me you didn’t solve it, Detective.” Barbara smirked.

Bruce knew the truth. Out of respect the words never escaped his mouth. 

Barbara’s husband. District Attorney Sam Young was a closeted gay man. Barbara not only knew this entering their relationship, but had only married him to help him win votes. 

“Guess I won’t have to worry about Sam beating me up after this.” Bruce grinned. 

"I might have to arrest you if you take your time with this. I can take the pain but your reverence right now is about to kill me." Barbara said.

They kissed. Bruce was older, but somehow he felt manlier. The speed picked up, as did the sound of his balls hitting her outer lips. Her head threw back and he remembered how much she loved him squeezing her breast. 

Their missionary position was not complex. But their rhythm and rhyme together was beyond erotic. Bruce remembered her favorite spot as pushed her through her small first orgasm. Knowing that he was close, brought both of them memories of the past. Barbara was classically beautiful, but she was unashamed when it came to sex.  
Forcing him to his costume to make love to her in silk & lingerie. He never mentioned the others, but she got him to euphoria faster and better than any woman he had ever experienced. 

They laughed. As if this was an inside joke. The same way that they knew each other's secret identities. 

“Barbara...I…” Bruce said. 

“It’s okay. You can cum inside me. I’m so close to cuming too. Go ahead.” Barbara said. 

“No. I was going to say. Barbara. I still love you.” Bruce said. “I’m still in love with you.”

“Bruce. I love you too.” Barbara said. “Always.”

He dipped down and kissed his former partner. Together they sped up as he felt his orgasm release into her elegant pussy. She relished the feeling of his release and her legs vibrated onto the hardwood floor as she released her own.

“I’m always such an idiot. Saving myself for you, for this, while pushing you away.” Barbara said. 

“Let's save the conversation and let me enjoy this.” Bruce said. “You should too.” 

He kissed her forehead. Then lips. She rubbed his chest for a moment.

“Right. ” Barbara said.  
Their hands intertwined together. It was the closest to marriage they had ever gotten. 

“I’m not selling this place.” Barbara said.  
“No?” Bruce said.  
“I say we keep it. For the memories.” Barbara said. 

He rolled out of her. And for a moment they spooned.

"Don't sneak away from this place. Not tonight." Barbara said. Looking at the window.


End file.
